


关于银护你不知道的事

by FreakTruth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: 电影细节衍生的小段子，欢乐向





	关于银护你不知道的事

1 从卡魔拉两次纠正星云“他不是狐狸”开始，火箭对卡魔拉的好感就蹭蹭飙升。这表现在每次卡魔拉和奎尔吵架他都会帮着前者（事实上任何人和奎尔吵架他都不会帮奎尔）。

2 卡魔拉对德拉克斯那种“天生的幽默感”还挺受用的，彼得不止一次看到卡魔拉在德拉克斯犯傻的时候轻笑了。他后来私下问过卡魔拉这一点，得到了后者“你真可悲”的视线攻击。

3 宝宝格鲁特喜欢在德拉克斯身上睡觉，在火箭的刺探下得知他是喜欢德拉克斯皮肤的触感，很像树干。

4 卡魔拉很喜欢宝宝格鲁特，所以在格鲁特坐在她的肩上却因为想睡觉而投奔了德拉克斯的怀抱的时候，这位绿皮肤美人看着还有一点失落。

5 得知了格鲁特喜欢在德拉克斯身上睡觉的原因后，卡魔拉还为此研究了一段时间的太空皮肤保健。

6 但没等她研究完，格鲁特就已经长大到不需要在任何人怀里睡觉了。

7 曼蒂斯触摸过稍微长大了一点的格鲁特，然后银护们对曼蒂斯一下习得了那么多粗鄙语言目瞪口呆。

8 少年格鲁特最喜欢和彼得顶嘴，彼得严重怀疑他是经过了火箭的教唆。

9 曼蒂斯过了很长时间才摸到火箭，而出人意料的，那是非常愉快的体验，因为火箭的内心丰富得好像一张宇宙地图。而且她能借此抚摸火箭的头。

10 后来曼蒂斯以练习感知为借口顺利地摸过很多次火箭的头而没有被咬手指。

11 其实火箭知道曼蒂斯只是想摸他的头，他没有戳破因为这其实也是他的guilty pleasure。

12 星云和勇度的关系和缓得令人害怕，彼得和勇度视频通话的时候甚至能看到星云在那边吃着亚罗果。

13 格鲁特说也许因为他们都是蓝皮肤所以沟通感情很顺利。卡魔拉对此只是翻了个白眼说罗南也是蓝皮肤。

14 还被火箭反驳说你看卡魔拉和德拉克斯都是绿皮肤他们第一次见面不还是打得不可开交。

15 彼得插嘴说，一棵树和一个浣熊都可以这么亲近，这和皮肤根本没有关系。

16 彼得因为这个被格鲁特抖了一身的叶子。火箭在一旁拍手叫好。

17 勇度知道自己又被掠夺者接受以后，丢人地痛哭了五分钟。来自克拉格林的小报告。

18 勇度为了奖励克拉格林的忠诚，把自己原来的鳍状原型机给了他。火箭为此又组装了一支箭给克拉格林。

19 克拉格林练习飞箭的时候几乎每个人都被他射中过，几乎。卡魔拉在飞箭将要射中她的时候把它撅断了（奎尔差点被射中蛋蛋，他弱爆了），火箭不得不又组装了一次。

20 火箭在那玩意儿向他飞来的时候拿出了他的加农炮机关枪。他又组装了一次。

21 火箭说操你的以后再也别让老子组装这破玩意儿。

22 星云的一个弱点是看不出来果子熟没熟透。火箭猜这就是这姑娘内心这么暴躁的原因。你想想啊，你最爱的食物就在眼前，你咬上一口发现没熟，这绝对是不良的生长环境。

23 奎尔说你能看出来果子熟没熟，然而你的内心依然这么暴躁。

24 然后奎尔强行被火箭塞了一嘴没熟的果子。

25 奎尔和卡魔拉就谁的父亲（卡魔拉恶狠狠地强调是养父）更变态这一点进行过小型的争吵。

26 后来大家一致认为还是奎尔的父亲更变态，因为他想毁掉全宇宙，萨诺斯至少只毁了一半。

27 火箭说会为了这种事情争论你们太可悲了。

28 德拉克斯真的理解不了所有的比喻，在卡魔拉说打响指（snap a finger）的时候，他问为什么要折断一个人的指头这太残忍了。

29 格鲁特在被德拉克斯注视的时候就会自动静止，火箭问过他原因，他说是因为德拉克斯的蓝眼睛让他本能地静止，这就像冷冻视线一样。

30 火箭以为除了格鲁特不会有人认真叫他“火箭”，事实证明他错了。

31 格鲁特以为火箭会是全宇宙唯一一个能听懂他说话的人，事实证明他也错了。

32 在伊戈之前彼得向往家庭，伊戈之后他知道自己已经有了最棒的家人。

33 这个家庭的名字叫做——

格鲁特: “I am Groot ! ”

火箭/卡魔拉/星爵: “Language ! ”


End file.
